This invention relates to a holder for extension cords or the like, and more particularly to a holder which prevents the extension cords or the like from becoming tangled during storage.
Electrical cords frequently become tangled when they are being stored. Many attempts have been made to provide suitable devices for storing and mounting the electrical cords thereon. However, although many of the devices permit the convenient coiling of the extension cord thereon, it is difficult or inconvenient to remove the cord therefrom when it is desired to use the cord. Further, the conventional cord holders of which applicant is aware have limited storage capabilities. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that if two cords are to be stored on the device, the first cord coiled on the device can only be removed upon removal of the second cord coiled thereon.
Therefore, it is principal object of the invention to provide an improved holder for extension cords or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide an extension cord holder having an auxiliary holder mounted thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an extension cord holder wherein a pair of cords may be individually mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical cord holder having a gate means provided thereon which maintains the cord thereon at times and which permits successive loops of the cord to be removed therefrom at times.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an extension cord holder which may be hand held or wall mounted.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical cord holder which is convenient to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.